chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dream Walking
Dream walking is the ability to enter the dreams of others and use them to communicate. Characters *Aislinn Connell possesses this ability naturally. *Liz Jones has absorbed the ability from Aislinn. *Seth Parkman will possess this ability naturally. *Helena Parkman will also have this ability naturally. Limits 'Aislinn Connell' Using this ability, Aislinn can enter almost any person's dreams, unless they have an ability which can block her. She can then manipulate the dreams to a small extent, and can use them to communicate with others. However, unlike with dream manipulation, she cannot alter reality or teleport via dreams, and she also cannot alter a dream's content to the same extent. When she first manifested as a young woman, she struggled to control the ability and would often enter dreams without intending to, but she has long since learned to control it, and by now only does so willingly. She uses the ability very rarely. 'Liz Jones' Liz is yet to display this ability, and is only partially aware that she possesses it. However, if she did use it, her limits ought to be similar to Aislinn's early ones. 'Seth Parkman' Seth will be capable of viewing and entering the dreams of others. He will be capable of preventing the person from sensing him there, if he wants to, so that he can spy upon their dreams without their knowledge. He can also alter the contents of the dreams and speak to people in dreams, giving messages which they would perfectly recall and believe after they wake. A side effect of his ability will also protect his own dreams from manipulation. 'Helena Parkman' Helena will be able to perceive the dreams of others. She will be able to see and hear what they dream about, and normally the individual will be completely unaware of her presence there. She will also be able to project into a dream, and interfere with events within the dream or use it to communicate with others. Helena will need to be unconscious to use the ability. However, she will be able to force herself to sleep in a second, and wake once she has finished using her ability. Once she manifests empathic ability acceleration, she will not be able to project into a dream unless she is in an emotional state. If she is only slightly emotional, the person will believe her actions were a part of the dream, but if she is more highly emotion, the effect will be vivid enough that the individual will realise what Helena has done. Similar Abilities *Dream manipulation is the ability to manipulate dreams and alter reality via them *Hypnokinesis is the ability to manipulate sleep, wakefulness and dreams *Oneiric creation is the ability to create objects and beings which have appeared in one's dreams *Precognitive dreaming is the ability to see the future during natural sleep *Lucid dreaming is the ability to control one's own dreams *Oneiric reality manipulation is the ability to manipulate reality by dreaming things Category:Abilities